Quiebre
by Daioz
Summary: DRABBLE: Tras ver a Sesshoumaru masacrar a unos campesinos, el instinto de supervivencia de Rin la obliga a huir del youkai, este, por su parte no hará nada para detenerla. Ira, confusión,dolor, y una promesa rota. *En respuesta al reto pedido por Mlle. Janusa en el foro ¡Siéntate!*


**Disclaimer: No chicas, acéptenlo, InuYasha y sus **

**personajes no me pertenecen, lo siento u.u**

* * *

**En respuesta al reto pedido por Mlle. Janusa **

**en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**(Retos a pedido: topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Ped ido)  
**

**Base del fic: Rin y Sesshômaru. Un drabble .Rin se trata de alejar de su señor pues ve masacrar a unos campesinos, Sesshômaru no hace nada a pesar de que quiere que Rin se quede. A elección si se va o no, regresa, etc. Rin aún es niña (no tengo ganas de que los vayan a envolver en un rollo romántico).**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Revise esto como 100 veces, pero ya que siempre se me escapan detalles, perdón por eso **

**Cantidad de palabras según word: 297 (sin contar el título y demás)**

* * *

**Quiebre**

Por: Daioz

-Rin-

La niña escuchó su nombre, pero no respondió, se hallaba estática, atemorizada, ni siquiera pudo percibir cuando Sesshoumaru se posó frente a ella helándole aún más la sangre.

-Rin, vámonos-

-¡No!-exclamó Rin retrocediendo temerosa-¡No iré con usted!-echó a correr hacia el bosque dejando a Jaken atónito por su desobediencia. Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó, simplemente dio un giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse, si ella quería irse, que se fuera.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

La niña corría a toda velocidad, deseaba alejarse del youkai lo más rápido posible, las imágenes de aquellos campesinos inocentes siendo asesinados tan brutalmente se repetían en su cabeza ¿Cómo pudo él cometer tal atrocidad?, ¡Cruel, despiadado, infeliz, demonio!

Demonio.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco. ¡¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió seguir a un demonio?!, ¡Si era por culpa de uno que ella había muerto!

Y a causa de su protector, Sesshoumaru, llego a vivir de nuevo, fue en ese instante, ese momento cuando se prometió a si misma seguirlo para siempre…

La confusión se apoderó de su alma, y, desplomándose de rodillas en pleno bosque, la pequeña Rin rompió en llanto.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La noche había caído ya, Sesshoumaru llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando con Jaken detrás de él en completo silencio, demasiado silencio, ¡Maldición!, ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba el silencio?, frustrado, frenó su elegante caminar para dirigirse a un frondoso árbol y recostarse a su sombra cerrando los ojos. Jaken le observó con atención descansar.

¿Descansar?, ¡Patrañas!

Él lo conocía mejor que nadie, llevaban una hora de camino, eso no era nada para un daiyoukai, quizás, solo quizás, el subconsciente de su "amo bonito" le impedía alejarse más, así, si Rin deseaba volver, le sería fácil encontrarlos; porque, aunque ni él ni Sesshoumaru lo admitiesen jamás, resentían la ausencia de la niña, si, le extrañaban.

* * *

**Notas de InuYasha**

¡Keh!

¡Lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida!

¿Que carajo le pasa a Sesshoumaru?

¡¿Cómo deja a Rin sola?! ¡Ese bastardo orgulloso!

Kagome: ¡Abajo!

* * *

**Notas de Autora (ahora si): Ejem, disculpen la intromisión de InuYasha, Rumiko me prestó a todos los personajes a pesar de que le pedí solo a Sess, a Rin y a Jaken, en fin.**

**Hola chicos y chicas, soy nueva en esto de los retos, y nueva también en el foro ¡Siéntate!, espero nos llevemos bien.**

**Respecto a la historia, la dejé con un final abierto, más que nada por que el máximo de palabras era 300, me costó un ojo de la cara dejarlo en 300 palabras, de verdad, pensé en pedir más palabras pero, vamos, era un reto, así que espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con los huecos que quedaron, en si, la historia era: Rin se va y Sesshoumaru ni se mosquea (?).**

**Mlle. Janusa: Espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito y no me asesines en tus pensamientos^^  
**

Y a todos los que les gusto la historia, agradeceré sus reviews, si es que quieren dejar uno, y sus favoritos, también denle follow story porque tengo pensado darle una continuación, donde viene el final feliz, ¡Ehh!

Por ahora, solo me resta decir,**¡Reto cumplido!.** Nos leemos pronto :3

Atte: Daioz


End file.
